Ostatni gest ku stronie ognia
by kruczezorze
Summary: Slade, już jako sługa Trygona, odwiedza matkę Raven, mieszkającą w Azarath. Kobieta uświadamia sobie, że jej czas dobiega końca; sprzyja to podsumowaniu wszystkich swych decyzji. Czy Angela Roth rzeczywiście całe życie biernie poddawała się losowi?


Witam wszystkich, to mój pierwszy występ na tej estradzie.

Nie mam wielu rzeczy do powiedzenia, no może z wyjątkiem jednego: wiem, że Raven nieczęsto miała okazję spotykać się ze swoją matką - tak naprawdę Arella w ogóle nie uczestniczyła w wychowywaniu półdemona. Jeżeli odnieśliście odwrotne wrażenie, czytając ten ff, powiedzcie sobie, że zostały tu opisane właśnie te ich rzadkie momenty razem.

Ach, wszystkie słowa krytyki, nie-krytyki lub czegokolwiek innego mile widziane.

* * *

_**Co takiego powiedziała ci twoja matka, że tak usilnie trwasz przy jej przykazaniach?**_

_**Czym zasłużyła na twoją ślepą wiarę, na twoją ofiarę? Na niekończące się modlitwy?**_

_**Jest ziemską kobietą, a ty bogiem. Dała się wykorzystać, dała się gwałcić i złamać.**_

_**Jest słaba, jak cały rodzaj ludzki – zeszmacona, bezpańska pozostałość kobiety.**_

_**. . .**_

– Kochana mama, która zrobi wszystko, by odroczyć nieszczęście od swego dziecka; by zapewnić córce lepszą przyszłość, sama jest w stanie zrezygnować z własnego życia. W imię bezinteresownej miłości i w wierze, że owa przezwycięży każde niepowodzenie. Cóż za wspaniały opis, nie sądzisz, Arello? Niestety – nie twój. Ty najwyżej możesz poszczycić się bezinteresownym egoizmem. I zgorszeniem, które siejesz swoją marną osobą.

Kobieta powalona na kolana skrywała twarz i oszołomione spojrzenie pod cienkimi jak pajęczyna, lawendowymi włosami. Dłonią bladą i delikatną jak płatki białej róży sięgnęła do ust: gdy powoli odsunęła palce od warg, na ich końcach widniała krew – szkarłatna i śliska, jeszcze niezakrzepła krew. Ten fizyczny, bolesny kontakt uczyniony przez mężczyznę zerwał największą tamę w jej świecie, zapoczątkował bieg zdarzeń, którego tak się obawiała. Oto nadszedł koniec świata, przygotowania do ostatniego zachodu słońca Ziemi rozpoczęły się właśnie dziś, właśnie teraz. Łzy zamazały jej wzrok, więc pochyliła niżej głowę, starając się nie szlochać. Nie okazywać emocji. Nie istnieć.

– Doprawdy, to już? Tak szybko? – dobiegł ją bezlitosny głos oprawcy. – Jesteś zupełnie tym, co nasz ukochany pan mówił mi o tobie. Twoja bezsilność i poddaństwo tylko potęgują czystą głupotę.

Stał przed nią człowiek z boskimi mocami, lub też bóg z resztkami człowieczeństwa tak ubogiego, że starczyło go tylko dla jego własnego bytu. Wybrany przez szatana z czeluści piekieł, doznał zmartwychwstania i świadomości swego nowego celu, jedynego, dla którego wciąż prowadził żywot na świecie. A teraz stał nad nią, pastwiąc się jej nieporadnością i swą nieograniczoną władzą. Bo cóż by zrobił Demon swemu ulubieńcowi, nawet za najgorsze bestialstwo?

– Trygon nigdy nie był dla mnie ukochany – szepnęła, choć nadal wbijając wzrok w kamienną posadzkę. – To potwór i tylko na to miano zasługuje.

Oko Slade'a rozszerzyło się w szyderczym niedowierzaniu.

– I mówisz to jako jego kochanka, która regularnie się z nim pieprzyła?

Arella wydała jękliwy odgłos, jakby miała zwymiotować. Z powrotem oparła się o kamienną ścianę, z powrotem przymknęła oczy. Bolała ją twarz od uderzenia mężczyzny, bolały ją żebra przez upadek, lecz ból, który eksplodował w jej sercu zaćmił wszystkie inne niedogodności.

– Nie… – szepnęła słabo – Nie wspominaj mi o tym… nie chciałam tego, nie chciałam…

– Nie oszukuj się, moja droga. – Wypowiedział te słowa gładko, bardzo gładko. – Widziałem _wszystko_: nasz litościwy pan, a jej najcudowniejszy Tatuś pozwolił mi zajrzeć w te wspomnienia. I jestem… mile zaskoczony.

Wysłannik demona ujął w wielką dłoń kryształową figurkę, sprawiając, że ta zabłysła wszelkimi kolorami tęczy zachodzącego słońca, gdy została wyciągnięta z cienia.

– Byłoby to bardzo smutne przeżycie dla was obu. Ona straciłaby do ciebie zaufanie i chęć walki, a ty jedyną podporę, która podtrzymywała cię przez te wszystkie lata.

Mężczyzna w masce podszedł do niej wolno, głośno stawiając okute metalem buty na kamiennej posadzce. Przyglądał się ozdobie, nie kobiecie – jakby owy przedmiot uważał za coś o wiele bardziej interesującego.

– Co mogłaby o tym myśleć, Arello? Jej ostatni bastion uległ już na samym początku. Złamał się, choć nie był nawet szturmowany. Jak mocną czułaby odrazę na samą myśl o tobie? – delektował się bezbronnością ofiary, podchodząc coraz bliżej i bliżej, coraz to wolniej i z większym rozmysłem stawiając kolejne kroki. – Widok was jako kochanków chyba nie przypadnie jej do gustu… Ten obrazek będzie często gościł w jej umyśle.

Stanął od niej w odległości dwóch kroków. Przez chwilę połączyło ich milczenie, gdy wpatrywali się w złociste pasma słońca, wlewającego się przez szerokie okno wykute w skale. Spojrzał z namysłem w kruchą kobietę i wyciągnął dłoń, by odsłonić z jej twarzy pasemko atramentowych włosów, zza których drżały przestraszone oczy. Pochylił się nad nią i bawiąc się jej włosami, dokończył:

– Jeżeli zechcesz jej pomóc, Arello, jeżeli wyjawisz jej jakiś sekret lub szepniesz nierozmyślne słówko, wiedz, że zanim tu wrócę i cię zniszczę, najpierw sprawię, że Raven cię znienawidzi.

Arella odchyliła głowę w bok, byle tylko odegnać to ze swoich myśli.

Na odchodnym rzekł tylko:

– Módl się do każdego znanego ci Boga, aniele, żebyśmy już nigdy więcej się nie spotkali. Bo jeśli do tego dojdzie i wrócę tu – zabiję cię. I zrobię to z całkowitą przyjemnością.

Jeszcze przez chwilę oddalające się kroki nie pozwalały zaczerpnąć tchu w płuca kobiecie, a gdy te już umilkły, schowała twarz w dłoniach, głęboko wierząc, że jeśli jakikolwiek Bóg istnieje, już dawno powinien zmusić się do litości i zabić ją.

.

A to wszystko rozpoczęło się w tak niesamowity sposób. Przypominało to zapomnianą melodię z dzieciństwa, którą się nuci, lecz nie pamięta jej pochodzenia i słów. Losowe dźwięki oderwane od cudownej melodii były jej życiem, zawirowaniem w nieskończonym wodospadzie. Mogła mieć sto lat, a mogła mieć też dziesięć, gdy po raz pierwszy uciekła z domu – dziś tamte wydarzenia nie miały dla niej najmniejszego znaczenia, a sens do ich rozpamiętywania znalazła dopiero w ostatnich dniach swojego życia. Zanim poświęciła się świątyni Azarath prawie dwie dekady temu, wiodła wcześniej zwykłe, ziemskie życie na ulicach metropolii, zagubiona pośród zatęchłych, ciemnych uliczek i wysokich drapaczy chmur, których szczytów nigdy nie była w stanie dosięgnąć wzrokiem.

Zanim trafiła tu, w wymiar zupełnie oddalony od jej świata, mogła być nastolatką, której desperacja zmieszana z depresją sięgnęła dna, skoro pozwoliła wprowadzić się w tajniki satanistycznego kultu i nie protestowała. Nie krzyczała. Bez obaw poddawała się inicjacji kapłanek.

Myślała o życiu jak o cudownym poszukiwaniu meritum. Czemu tylko owy sens został zakamuflowany kłamstwem tuż przed jej oczyma? Dlaczego najtrwalszy głaz pękł dopiero, gdy dopadła go najgorsza katastrofa, kryjąca się w przeźroczystej kropli wody. A jednak gdyby przyjrzała się krzywemu odbiciu kropli, znalazła by i kłamstwo i właściwą drogę, bo kamuflaż okazał się tylko zasłonką, którą sama spuściła sobie na oczy.

Nie panowała nad swoim życiem i nigdy nie miała nad nim kontroli.

I gdy nasienie demona zaczęło w niej rosnąć, kwiat jej życia zaczął więdnąć; w końcu przyszedł na świat pasożyt jej ciała, mała, krwiożercza hybryda tego, co ludzkie oraz co piekielne. Zmieszane w ciele kobiety siły dobra i zła miały wkrótce zatrząść światem w posadach, niszcząc na swej drodze wszystko i wszystkich, niezdolnych do obrony.

Lecz mała Raven z początku chodziła w białym płaszczyku i w długich włosach po swojej matce koloru dojrzałej lawendy. Bez złotego pasa na biodrach, broszy i ozdób na przeguby rąk, które były częścią dziedzictwa demonów, i bez czarnych szat, w jej fioletowych oczach można było ujrzeć duszę. Duszę! Ducha demona, pierwszego i ostatniego ducha demona, nie opętanego, nie sztucznego. Ducha, psyche, której dostępuje zaszczytu posiadania każdy człowiek, co daje mu wolna wolę i nieskazitelne myśli – ale nie demony, które w naturze mają ubezwłasnowolnienie.

Mała Raven przez krótki odłamek czasu trzymała w oczach gwiazdy, których blask przyćmiewał słońca na niebie, w owym czasie jakby wyglądające zza przydymionej szyby. Był to czas, nim nie odkryła swoich mrocznych mocy. Zanim los nie odezwał się w tamtym kruchym ciele, Arella była przez krótki moment matką, chroniącą swoje dziecko jak skała przed deszczem nienawiści z zewnątrz, z prawdziwego świata.

Sięgnęła pamięcią o wiele dalej i głębiej, gdzie zakurzone wspomnienia i dni, które przeminęły w ciszy błąkały się bez ładu.

.

Wschód słońca był ciemny, bardzo ciemny. Krwiste jego promienie rozlewały się niczym rzeki krwi po bezkresnym niebie, po raz pierwszy plamiąc je złem tak wielkim, iż nieograniczonym żadną granicą strachu bądź rozsądku. Takim światem przywitał nowe istnienie Trygon, nadając nazwę swej potomkini… Raven.

To dziecko było przekleństwem. Było czymś, czego istnienia nie przewidziały najgorsze okropności tego i kolejnego świata, który czekał na nią po jej śmierci, po śmierci wszystkich tych mnichów, odprawiających co noc i dzień niekończące się rytuały. Nie rozumiała jednomyślnego sprzeciwu przyodzianych w biel sług opatrzności – nie zaproponowała śmierci noworodka, ani też jego wygnania. Jednak ich głos był bezsprzeczny. Lecz dlaczego nie rozumieli, co rozwija się równocześnie z małymi kosteczkami nowonarodzonego? Co czerpie z pokarmu, którym karmi się niemowlę? Co płynie w zatrutej krwi, jaka trucizna przelewa się przez serce tego… tego czegoś?

– Nie chcę być tego świadkiem. Niechaj sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość, choćby niebo miało runąć. Rozwijał się płód zła w moim łonie, niechże rozwija się poza nim, lecz nie w moim otoczeniu. Oto oddaję w ręce losu to dziecię, wypełnione złem. Niechże opiekuje się nim ogień, skoro ogień je wezwał.

Jej głos rozchodził się echem w świętym miejscu, a gdy ostatnie dźwięki umilkły, na długi czas cisza zapanowała w przestrzeni.

– I tak się stanie. – Przerwana cisza skryła się w niemowlęciu.

.

– Nadszedł czas. Minęły odliczone zachody słońc. Potrafi dużo, jeszcze więcej nauki przed nią. Wiele lat temu kazałaś nam ją przygarnąć – odrzuciłaś ją, odrzuciłaś duszę. Dziś ona wraca do ciebie, Arello, wysłanniczko aniołów. Pójdziesz do niej i powiesz wszystko to, co sama wiesz.

– Wiesz najlepiej, jaką bezmyślnością byłoby posyłać teraz do niej całkowicie obcą osobę…

– Wyczuwa w tobie tą, która dała jej życie. Nie ignoruj tego. Pójdziesz do niej ty. I ty wyjawisz przed nią jej fatum.

.

– _Podejdź do mnie... Bliżej. Muszę ci coś wyznać. Przytul się, chodź i posłuchaj. Bo historia, którą za chwilę usłyszysz, będzie zupełnie inna od poprzednich._

– _Historia, którą usłyszysz, będzie inna, bowiem osoba, która ją tworzy, świadczy o najczystszym Klejnocie zła. Będzie inna, ponieważ nie przewiduje dróg ucieczki, a jedyna możliwa ścieżka do obrania jest smutna i bolesna._

– _Wszystko ma swój początek i koniec. Każda nic życia będzie pleść się do odpowiedniego momentu, aby w najwłaściwszym czasie przerwać dalsze starania, bo ta chwila została zapisana w gwiazdach. Czy wiesz, dlaczego ci o tym mówię? Jesteś młodą Iskrą Życia, powstałą z wielkiego ognia, który kiedyś zapłonął w moim wnętrzu. Opatrzność już dawno wyznaczyła, w jaki sposób wypełnisz swoje przeznaczenie. W jaki sposób zakończy się nić twojego życia._

– _Nie chcę słuchać tej opowieści…_

– _Nigdy nie mówiłam ci, kim jest Ten, co dał ci życie. Nigdy też nie wierzyłam, że tego nie wiedziałaś._

– _Ta historia to sen o wieczności, dziecię Azarath. O dwóch przeciwległych aspektach życia, przegrodzonych śmiertelnością ciała i nieśmiertelnością duszy. Istnieją słowa, zapisane między wierszami; poznałam je w dniu, w którym przybyłaś do mnie, Iskro Życia. Przybyłaś na Jego przyzwanie. Zrodziłaś się na Jego rozkaz, by żyć i umrzeć na Jego chwałę._

– _W takim razie… kim jestem, matko?_

– _Kroplą w Oceanie Dusz. Stworzył cię Demon, dla którego twoje życie będzie krótką igraszką. Dał ci życie… i zamierza je odebrać. Twoje ciało to narzędzie, które Mu posłuży, by zniszczyć Ziemię…_

– _Jesteś Jego Klejnotem, Raven. I jako Jego Klejnot umrzesz, a twoje życie będzie przypominało o narodzinach i śmierci gwiazd, w których istnienia nikt nie chciał wierzyć._

_._

Mogła być istotą z krwi i kości, zaniechanym projektem losu, której byt polegał na życiu w teraźniejszości i świadomości, że nigdy nie zobaczy tego, co ukryte – co zakryte. Jednak nie mogła nie zobaczyć zmiany, która od tamtego czasu postępowała w jej córce. A tak bardzo tego pragnęła… Tak bardzo chciała nie widzieć.

– Spójrz w środek ich oczu – usłyszała za sobą głos Azar, gdy pewnego dnia poczuła lęk przed tym, co kryło się za fioletowymi tęczówkami. – Spójrz w oczy Cyklonu.

Światło nie walczy z cieniem, lecz ustępuje mu, gdy droga wiedzie zbyt głęboko ku środkowi. Zawsze możemy zawrócić, lecz…

Poczuła dłoń na ramieniu.

– Lecz cokolwiek wybierzemy, córka Azarath będzie musiała tam iść.

.

– Dokąd mnie prowadzisz?

Kolejna bariera wychynęła z czeluści umysłu _dziecka_, kolejną bramą odgradzając je od całego wszechświata. Lecz tak musiało być. To przeznaczenie. Nie walczyła, bo nie można walczyć z czymś, czego pokonać się nie da, nawet jeśli była gotowa zapłacić najwyższą cenę.

Lecz czy teraz, gdy słońce ich obu żyć trwało w zenicie, mogła śmieć twierdzić, że znała jakikolwiek rodzaj ceny? Gdy krocząc przed demonem i człowiekiem jednocześnie, znając już posmak przedwczesnej śmierci i jej najbliższych sióstr oraz braci, jak mogła kiedykolwiek pozwolić, by takie zuchwałe kłamstwo zalęgło się w jej myślach?

– Nie wolno… – szeroko rozwarły się oczy Raven, gdy zrozumiała, dokąd prowadzą ciemne schody.

Nie wolno było nikomu, nawet jeśli im dwóm przypisywały większe prawa. A mimo to Arella wykrzesała w sobie najcenniejsza istotę nadziei z martwego bytu. Jej dziecko musiało znać to miejsce, nawet jeśli kiedyś w przyszłości zapłacą za to życiem.

Miejsce pierwszego pochówku i ostatniej śmierci. Główna świątynia Azarath, której odbicie znajdowało się już na powierzchni. Ten, kto przejmie we władanie tą część wymiaru, stanie się suwerenem czasu i przestrzeni na wystarczające długie sekundy, by zmienić bieg historii bądź myśli człowieczej.

.

– On do mnie mówi, matko.

Zamknęła oczy.

– Co noc przychodzi do mnie. Zabiera mnie stąd.

Nim przełknęła ślinę, szepnęła:

– Panuj nad emocjami.

.

– To dusze Azarath.

Nie pokazywała takiego zainteresowania od niepamiętnych czasów, dlatego jej matka zaspokajała jej ciekawość, choć widziała zło czające się w tych oczach. Przyzwoliła, by młode rączki wychyliły się i czuły jaśniejące duchy ich przodków, zawijające się i płynące jak mlecznobiały dym za marmurową barierką. Ogród Dusz, który trwał, niezmienny, od tysiącleci, drżał teraz ze strachu, głaskany przez istotę, która właśnie tym będzie w przyszłości się żywiła – duszami innych istot. Jaka to ironia, że dziś kilkulatka sięga po nie z ufnością, nie rozumiejąc kłębiących się w niej instynktów.

– Czuję je – szepnęła podniecona, a jej palce kurczowo zaciskały się i rozwierały, wyczuwając podświadomie niematerialne byty, jakby rzeczywiście była to prawda, jakby naprawdę mogła je _poczuć_. Wysunęła się jeszcze mocniej, by jeszcze dalej sięgać dziecięcym ramieniem w głąb monstrualnej spirali, która posuwała się majestatycznie ku niewidocznemu niebu.

.

Już wkrótce w jej dziesięcioletnich oczach na stałe zagościł duch mądrości, kolejna jaźń, którą trzeba będzie kontrolować, jak wszystkie pięć poprzednich. Jej dorosły umysł był więźniem w klatce małego dziecka.

– Dlaczego pozwoliłaś, by to się stało, Arello? Dlaczego dałaś mi żyć?

– Ponieważ nasz los był już dawno przesądzony, Raven. Żadne słowa lub czyny nie zmienią tego, a jedynie przyśpieszą.

Raven spuściła oczy, a w jej umyśle kolejne słowa walczyły o wypowiedzenie. Jednak nauka zbierała swoje żniwa – dziecię bez problemu uciszyło każdą emocję.

– A jednak wolę umrzeć. I tego pragnę.

Arella przyglądała jej się mimowolnie, czując w sercu pustkę.

– Nieważne, kiedy to się stanie, ani jakie będą tego następstwa: tu zawsze odnajdziesz swój dom, dziecko. Nawet jeśli kiedyś opuścisz nas po raz ostatni. Twój lud będzie na ciebie czekał.

Podniosła powoli wzrok na matkę.

– Istnieją miejsca dla was niedostępne.

.

Oczy jej dziecka były oczyma wieczności, w których schował się cały mrok świata. Czy rozumiała, czym jest? Czy domyślała się końca tej części jej życia, na którą składał się Azarath, jej matka i mnisi? Czy rozumiała swój cykl zniszczenia, własnowolne zniszczenie siebie, by wyzwolić w swoim umyśle i w swej duszy przejście przez wszystkie światy żywych i umarłych, przez które przeniknie Trygon – właśnie poprzez córę Azarath?

Czy była w stanie unieść ciężar wszystkich istot, które zabije?

Czy się nie złamie?

Poczuła łzy na policzkach. Życie Arelli zakończyło się w momencie, gdy jej córki się rozpoczęło – czuła się, jakby oddała za nią swoją duszę. I może tak właśnie było. Może to w tym tkwił sekret macierzyństwa – przelać swego ducha w nową istotę, by zespolił się i rósł. I mimo, że wszystko, co kiedykolwiek miała i kiedykolwiek czuła, wyciekło jej spomiędzy palców jak woda, dziś Arella poczuła się spełniona.

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi.

Postanowiła pójść do komnat swojego skarbu, by być tam, wraz z całą swą bezradnością przeciwko okrutnemu przeznaczeniu, i czuwać niezauważona nad Raven, która już jutro miała odejść stąd… na zawsze.

. . .

_Niech wzleci kruk wysoko, wysoko ponad naszymi głowami. Niech jego czarcie skrzydła trzasną o powietrze, wzbijając się do słońca. Niech je przysłoni, niechaj na naszej planecie nastaną wieczne ciemności. Niech kruk o szkarłatnych ślepiach przygotuje tę ziemię do przyjścia jej prawdziwego pana._

_. . ._

– Raven to klejnot bardzo cenny, nie tylko dla Trygona.

Już zapomniała, jak wyraźny potrafi być jego głos. Jaki aksamitny w swoim okrucieństwie. Niczym śnieg, klejnot Zimy, na którego powierzchni tańczyły światła najpiękniejszych diamentów.

– Jest nie tylko tą, która zniszczy życie na Ziemi – mówił, a w jego ręce powtórnie błyszczała zagubiona figurka, tym razem odbijająca światło poranka. – Ale nie odkryje tego, jeśli całe życie z nią będziesz. Dlatego zginiesz. Tak mi przykro.

Odwróciła się do niego, nie czując już strachu.

– Ty, który zostałeś wybrany przez Niego i Jemu służysz, jesteś tylko żywym ogniem i zatraciłeś gdzieś człowieczeństwo. I nie rozumiesz miłości…

Kryształowa ozdoba pękła na dwoje, gdy Slade zacisnął na niej z całej siły rękę.

– Prawdziwej miłości, która łączy mnie z córką… – dokończyła uparcie Arella, choć oparła się mocniej o ścianę. Kruszec w jego rękach trzeszczał. Jej białe szaty barwiły się różowymi promieniami słońca. Okalające jej smukłe ciało białe szaty były jak przepowiednia, mająca dojść do skutku już za chwilę. Rozpoczęły się dni, których jedynym przeznaczeniem było odliczać koniec życia wymiaru Azarath; zaczęły upływać minuty, dzielące rodzicielkę Raven od śmierci.

– Ach, więc o to tu chodzi – odparł; kpina została wyparta przez chłód. – To jest ten sekret twojej opieki nad dziewczyną; źle działający instynkt macierzyński. Owca, która przygarnia wilka i chce w zamian miłości. Jakże to infantylne. Ale naprawdę – czy chociaż przez chwilę wierzyłaś, że to możliwe?

Rzucił spękaną figurkę przed jej nogi.

– Widać jesteś o wiele bardziej bezmyślna, niż oczekiwałem.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w statuę, w której – pomimo wielkiej skazy – wciąż rozbłyskiwał cały świat barw. Choć spękana, nadal miała swoje piękno, a kto wie, czy dzięki zniszczeniu nie uzyskała jeszcze więcej blasku. Cały promieniujący świat skrył się w krzywych liniach klejnotu, tak zewnętrzny jak i wewnętrzny, wszystko co śmiertelne miało w nim miejsce. Nawet wówczas, a może szczególnie wówczas, gdy piękno napotkało rysę.

W końcu Slade pierwszy wykonał ruch, zniżając się do poziomu kobiety i sięgając ręką odzianą w czarną rękawicę po jedną z części kryształu.

– Dałem ci dość czasu na pożegnanie się z tym światem. Teraz idziemy.

Wstał i ruszył do wyjścia, a Arella potulnie skierowała swoje kroki za mężczyzną. Nie było drogi ucieczki.

Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, mistyczne ulice trwały w bezludnej ciszy, jakby wszyscy mieszkańcy poumierali w tej samej minucie tej jednej nocy. Jedyne białe gołębie pokoju przeleciały raz nad ich głowami, gdy zbliżali się do centrum – do świątyni.

Arella, tknięta strachem, zboczyła z obranego przez Slade'a kursu – nie chciała, by tak święta ziemia musiała splamić się jej brudną krwią. Jednak mocne ramie mężczyzny było nieubłagane. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i nakierował na najważniejsze miejsce w całym Azarath.

– Nie, Arello – mruknął przy tym. – Idziemy tam.

To mówiąc, wskazał ręką na dach świątyni, który pod jego mocą pękł i zawalił się do środka. Główne filary pękły z jękiem i osunęły się na ziemię. Arella krzyknęła z szoku, gdy kłęby kurzu wbiły się w niebo przy akompaniamencie łomotu osuwających się ścian. Gdy w końcu weszli do środka, nie mogła rozpoznać miejsca, w którym wczoraj odmawiano modlitwy. Spojrzała na stojącego za nią mężczyznę, zrozumiawszy, że całe Azarath napotka ten sam los. Że jej córka przyjdzie tu w poszukiwaniu ratunku, w to zniszczone miejsce, które kiedyś dało jej azyl, a które po śmierci Arelli zostanie strawione przez ogień.

Wyrwała się słudze Trygona i popędziła w stronę komnat Azara, które jeszcze kilka lat temu były zamieszkiwane. Slade nie gonił jej, jedynie przyglądał się jej zachowaniu z ciekawością.

Oboje wiedzieli, że wygrał. Że mają czas na takie zabawy.

Wspięła się schodami do najwyższej komnaty, gdzie wciąż w drewnianym puzderku nietknięty przedmiot czekał na wykorzystanie, być może ostatnia nadzieja dla świata. Duch Azara stopił się z innymi duchami w Ogrodzie Dusz, lecz Pierścień Azara nadal tkwił w materialnym świecie. Wykuty z łańcuchów, które więziły Demona, odegra jedną z najważniejszych ról. Już wkrótce.

Założyła go na palec i poszła dalej na emporę, gdzie czekał już na nią Slade, któremu nie uszła uwagi jej nowa błyskotka. Nic nie powiedział.

Milczał też, gdy przygotowywał ołtarz ofiarny, na którym kobieta spłonie. Milczał, gdy ostrzem drasnął jej nadgarstek tak, aby krople krwi spłynęły na biały kamień. Milczenie trwało nawet, gdy leżała na wznak na zimnej płycie i przyglądała się dłoni mężczyzny, na której jasne płomienie były gotowe, by zmienić jej ciało w popiół.

– Opiekuj się nią.

I położyła dłoń ozdobioną złotym pierścieniem na brzuchu.

Było to ostatnie, co powiedziała rodzicielka demona przed śmiercią.

. . .

_**Nic. Po prostu była ze mną, gdy wszyscy inni odeszli.**_

_**Była mi pasterzem, nie panem. Przewodnikiem, wskazującym drogę przez góry. **_

_**Trwała przy mnie jak anioł stróż, który odsłaniał przede mną wszystkie swoje wady.**_


End file.
